Lil Moni and 6IX9INE React to Done With You
Lil Moni: Well, Nikolas Cruz released his song called Done With You. And me and 6IX9INE are gonna react to it. I'm up in this b**** Smoking dank Owning up Parkland 6IX9INE: The only place you own is jail! Lil Moni: And I thought you can't smoke dank during house arrest. B**** a** h** Tryna get smart Tryna steal my flow Lil Moni: Since when did I steal your flow? You never made music until now! Let me tell you something h** You and Skittles man wanna play We'll f***ing play And I'll bring my AR-15 with me 6IX9INE: Nikolas is the type of guy who burns down someone's home just because they stole his lunch money. Lil Moni: (laughs) Maybe that's why he shot up Parkland! Your name should be "Lil B****" Just to give you some advice Lil Moni: Thanks, but no. Your bisexuality is stupid You f*** boys You f*** girls But you won't f*** Lil Moni: You watch when you become a submissive BDSM partner. Cause I'll pull up in NJ And claim that s*** And even take down your studio And make it my museum Lil Moni: Good luck with that, Mr. I'm on House Arrest! You messed with the wrong shooter You messed with the wrong shooter Your gonna pay the price Your gonna beg me mercy You messed with the wrong shooter You messed with the wrong shooter Your gonna pay the price Your gonna beg me mercy 6IX9INE: What's the difference between Tay-K and Nikolas Cruz? Tay-K doesn't act like a tough-a** for no reason! Lil Moni: And Taymor doesn't shoot up schools! Now let's take about 6IX9INE That loco man needs some help He addicted to little girls And addicted to 69 6IX9INE: That child endangerment incident was in the past. And loco man? Racist... That boy is a Skittles mascot That's where you belong Instead of becoming a gangbanger And saying the N-word 6IX9INE: I believe Hispanic people have a right to say the N word. Lil Moni: And he's been through hard times in the past like me, so don't you be flexing on it. Boy I really from the streets Shoot up my school For revenge Lil Moni: And that's what started this mess! Boy you gay Like Cummo Just admit it 6IX9INE: Thanks Gay Hip Hop. Now people think I want all females killed. Lil Moni: How respectful... I really ain't no hooper But I am a choppa master She is a b**** to me And she'll f*** you up Like a h** Lil Moni: Something something I Love My Choppa reference... 6IX9INE: This boy think he Tay-K! You messed with the wrong shooter You messed with the wrong shooter Your gonna pay the price Your gonna beg me mercy You messed with the wrong shooter You messed with the wrong shooter Your gonna pay the price Your gonna beg me mercy Lil Moni: Take a shot every time this kid says he's gonna kill us! 6IX9INE: And take a shot whenever he refers to other rappers and false claims! Lil Moni: Well that was it. 6IX9INE: That diss was horrible! Lil Moni: We're gonna diss you back Nick. And that's a promise! Category:Fanfic Category:Music Category:Lil Moni